<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Binding soul by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424438">Binding soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Bullying, Child Abuse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Razors, Slow To Update</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An au when someone dies their soul bonds to a random person in need. </p><p>When Jimmy Donaldson or aka Mr. Beast dies in a tragic car crash he didn’t expect his soul to bond to 16 year old Tommyinnit. The once energetic boy was now a dull husk and Jimmy was determined to help the troubled teen. </p><p>But being a ghost comes with disadvantages, especially when Tommy needs him most.</p><p>(BOOK TWO IS OUT BOYS! Binding soul part two is the title and I recommend bookmarking if you would like to read it in the future!) DONT forget to comment and kudo if you like the story :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jimmy Donaldson &amp; Tommyinnit, Jschlatt &amp; Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit, TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DISCLAIMER </p><p>This fic will update slowly so I advise bookmarking it if your interested. </p><p>Also some TW/ blood, gore, bullying, implications of suicide and almost committing suicide. </p><p>If these affect you I advise not reading but if they don’t I hope you stay for the ride. </p><p>We need more Jimmy and Tommy fics I swear!</p><p>Don’t forget to comment, kudo and have an awesome day! 😊❤️</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uhhh TW: Blood, car crash, references of abuse I believe that is it for trigger warnings. </p><p> </p><p>Yeah cry my dear readers you'll love this chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jimmy waved to Karl and Chandler who were laughing their heads off in the middle of the parking lot. He let out a sigh and got into his car, pulling out from his parking spot and driving away from the warehouse. </p><p>He smiled and turned on the radio that blasted Dream’s new song Roadtrip. He loved Dream and his friends and was quite amazed at the popularity of the guy. </p><p>“Soon he might rise above me.” Jimmy said chuckling as he turned down a road that led to his house. Glaring headlights flashed behind him and he tried to turn his steering wheel as a truck rammed the back of his car, Jimmy could only tightly grip his seat as his car flipped over and over. </p><p>The screeching of metal and hot sparks searing his skin made Jimmy jolt awake. Muffled yelling came from outside the car and he struggled to lift his legs that were crushed underneath his steering wheel. A pool of blood stained his shirt and pants as Jimmy came to the heartbreaking conclusion. </p><p>He was going to die like this, alone. A feeling of hopelessness filled Jimmy but he brushed it aside with the positive ideas. If he was lucky he could help whoever he was bound with. Black spots filled his vision as the pool of blood spread wider and wider around his body and Jimmy gave into the darkness, welcoming it with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Karl Chandler wants to see you!” Karl quickly set down his headset and moved out of the small office to Chandler’s office where the man sat sobbing and choking out inaudible words. </p><p>“Chandler what happened?!” Karl whispered as he hugged the older who burrowed his face into Karls shoulder, something Chandler rarely did.</p><p>“Jimmy is dead.” Chandler whispered hoarsely and Karl felt his heart stop.</p><p>Soon the news spread all over twitter and instagram overnight about the millionaires death. Inspirational messages and donations came pouring in as Karl,Chris, and Chandler mourned their friend. All of the MCYT community also helped mourn the loss of Jimmy and members of the Dream smp took time off to build a memorial on the server together. Of course the world was in mourning that day, filled with sorrow and hatred for whoever caused the tragic car crash but many piped up with questions of who was Jimmy’s bond. </p><p>Soon theories began to circulate about members of the Dream smp and Jimmy’s friends but many were theories on TommyInnit. The 16 year old boy who posted rarely on twitter and barley streamed. None of the Dream Smp members were concerned about Tommy. Saying that the boy needed a break away from people and he would be back soon. Many loyal fans thought the opposite and worried about Tommy but soon dropped the thought and instead focused on the other MCYT content creators. </p><p>While the world was filled with sadness in a small dirty home in the middle of florida sat the still form Tommy who was staring blankly at his twitter feed. He heard the news of Jimmy’s death and dug himself deeper into his already dark mind. </p><p>With a slow sigh he pushed his chair away from his monitor and walked over to his bed that was nothing more than a small mattress with a thin sheet of cloth for a blanket. Tommy knew the rules of bonding and how small the chance was for someone you know to bond you. </p><p>Tommy knew he needed some form of help and talking to Wilbur and Phil wasn’t an option. With his already strict recording time and no access to his phone Tommy rarely got the chance to talk to anyone unless it was screaming. That was something he did daily. </p><p>Of course everyone thought Tommy was fine because of his bright attitude and happy demeanor but it was a carefully placed mask to hide his real pain and the dark scars that littered his body. </p><p>His followers and friends never noticed a thing and Tommy planned to keep it that way until the time was right. With a soft thump he laid down on the small mattress and drew the thin blanket over his body. Tommy fell asleep and welcomed the darkness with a smile. </p><p>Instead of a normal dream Tommy was thrusted into a room full of white with a large door. Curious, he slowly walked toward the door that opened into a long hallway.</p><p> Tommy froze at the tall figure that stood awkwardly at the end of the hallway. And backed away as the figure waved and stepped closer. </p><p>“Uhh hey!” Tommy froze at the familiar voice and quickly turned around, the figure looked to be a man, much older than Tommy but a bit younger than his parents, wearing a white shirt and blue jeans that were stained with blood that shimmed in the glaring white lights. </p><p>“Who are you?” The man chuckled and took a step closer as the room started to flicker, the white walls started to splatter with black paint and the lighting dimmed. Terrified Tommy stumbled backwards and the man looked around in confusion before sprinting towards him. </p><p>“Wait I can’t leave you!” Confused and in fear Tommy kept moving backward till his back was pressed firmly against the stained walls. </p><p>“What the fuck do you mean?!” The man was almost through the door and struggled to push though as it tried to shut on him.</p><p>“I’m your bond!” The man shouted and Tommy felt many things click into place. With his mind and body screaming no he forced himself to move closer and grab the man’s arm and heave him through the door that shut with a bang behind him. </p><p>He fell backward with a thud as the room turned black. The darkness was suffocating but Tommy felt a warm hand gently clasp over his. </p><p>“I’ll be by your side, don’t worry.” </p><p>With that Tommy woke to his mother shouting and the realisation that he, TommyInnit had a bond. He shook with excitement and disappointment when he realised he never saw the man’s face.</p><p>What he didn’t notice was the slowly waking form of Jimmy Donaldson sitting in the corner of his room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uhhhh TW: blood, abuse, bullying.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jimmy woke with a groan as bright sunlight flashed through his eyes. Using the wall as support he pulled himself into a standing position and gazed around the small room. </p><p>It was dirty and barely habitable except for a desk cramped with monitors and a small patch of wall painted green. He looked down with a start and noticed that his body was transparent. </p><p>Blood stains shimmered in the sunlight and Jimmy raised his eyebrows at his feet floating inches above the ground.  </p><p>“So I’m dead.” Jimmy muttered to himself as a loud bang came from downstairs. </p><p>He realized with utter disappointment that he never saw the face of his bond and sighed as the door flew open and a woman pushed a kid into the room. Dressed in a red shirt and bright blond hair Jimmy could recognize that kid from anywhere. </p><p>“Tommy?!” Jimmy yelled as the boy slammed backwards into the desk making the monitors wobble from the force. </p><p>The two locked eyes for a second before Tommy’s face flew backwards with a sticking crack. The woman who Jimmy could only presume was Tommy’s mother shouted threats and disgusting words at the boy who had no time to retort as she punched him over and over. </p><p>Filled with fear and concern Jimmy tried desperately to help and grab Tommy’s shirt. His eyes widened as his hands passed stright through the boy. He could only watch as Tommy’s mother left the room, slamming the door behind her with a bang. </p><p>Tommy collapsed to the ground with a strangled gasp as Jimmy hovered nervously next to him. </p><p>“What the fuck-” Tommy erupted into a coughing fit “are you doing here?!” Jimmy winced as the younger glared at him, still slumped on the floor and holding his shirt against his nose that trickled with blood. </p><p>“I sorta died...” Tommy raised his eyebrows. </p><p>“Yeah no shit Sherlock.” Jimmy cracked a smile and sat next to the boy who looked even more nervous. </p><p>“So you're my bond.”</p><p>“Seems like it.” To Jimmy’s surprise Tommy tried to hug him, only to pass through and slowly fall to the floor with a thud. </p><p>“Well you're a ghost alright!” Jimmy laughed and Tommy joined in but quickly shut his mouth when a yell came from downstairs. Tommy’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he quickly pulled it out. </p><p>“Fuck I have school!” Tommy cried and dashed around his room, picking up books and pencils that laid haphazardly on the floor. </p><p>“Do you want me to tag along?” Jimmy asked as Tommy shoved everything into a ratty old backpack. </p><p>“No! I mean Yes! I don’t know!” Tommy stated frantically and Jimmy remained silent as the boy ran downstairs to brush his teeth and bolt out the door. </p><p>He slowly glided down the stairs and took in the first floor. Tommy’s parents laid sprawled out on an old couch, surrounded by beer bottles and cigarette butts. The walls were stained with splotches of brown and shards of glass littered the floor in some places. </p><p>Before he could step out the door an odd pulling sensation startled Jimmy and the house vanished around him. He found himself hovering above the heads of students in a classroom. </p><p>With a quick glance downward he could see Tommy quickly scarfing down a small sandwich and doodling a beer bottle on his homework paper. Jimmy sighed and moved closer to the boy. </p><p>“Tommy what are you doing.” Jimmy asked bluntly the boy jumped and looked overhead, staring at Jimmy with a confused expression.</p><p>“How the fuck did you get here?” Tommy whispered as his teacher turned around with a stern gaze. </p><p>“Tom pay attention!” Tommy sputtered as his classmates giggled around him. </p><p>“As I was saying, people who have bonds are connected by sound and sight, this means only you can see and hear your bond. On rare occasions and if you're together for a long enough time some bonds can feel your emotions.” Tommy quickly scribbled the teachers words down. </p><p>“Also your bond will be completely random! It is also rare for your bond to be someone you know.” Tommy looked upward at Jimmy as they both raised their eyebrows. </p><p>“Tom now tell me what’s so important for you to keep looking upward at the ceiling! ” The teacher yelled sharply as Tommy panicked and chose the only explanation. </p><p>“My bond sir!” Tommy squeaked as his classmates quickly turned around in their seats with surprised looks. </p><p>“Now who is the name of your bond?” Tommy was now widely glancing around the room. </p><p>“Jimmy Dondlson.” The classroom fell silent. </p><p>“Detention for you Tom.” Jimmy glared at the teacher as Tommy sank into a puddle, the feeling of shame and embarrassment rolled off Tommy in waves and Jimmy quickly moved to Tommy’s side. </p><p>The students were howling with laughter and the teacher wore a smirk as Tommy slammed his hands against his desk and shoveled his paper into his bag as he bolted from the classroom with Jimmy trailing behind. </p><p>They entered the men’s bathroom and Tommy locked himself in a stall as Jimmy hovered outside. </p><p>“Can I come in?” Tommy let out a groan and Jimmy slowly lowered his feet to the ground where he walked through the door and sat next to Tommy whose face was stained with tears. </p><p>“They don’t believe me.” Tommy said quietly, grabbing toilet paper and wiping his eyes. </p><p>“They don’t but I do!” Jimmy said cheerfully as Tommy shot him a weak smile. He noticed Tommy wore a red sweatshirt that he didn’t have on at the house. </p><p>“Where did you get that?” Tommy let out a weak chuckle. </p><p>“A lady bought it for me in a store because she thought I looked cold.”</p><p>“My parents were pissed afterward and...” Tommy trailed off and Jimmy understood the message.</p><p>“I tried to talk to Wilbur and Phil but they brushed it off saying that my parents were lovely and I shouldn’t dislike them. ”Jimmy listened as Tommy’s voice cracked and his eyes looked teary.</p><p>“I know someone who would believe you!” Jimmy said gently, knocking Tommy from his numb state as he ordered Tommy to pull out his phone and call a number. </p><p>The bathroom was filled with the sound of ringing and the dripping of water as the duo held bated breaths.</p><p>“If you're calling to say Jimmy’s your bond please leave.” The tired voice of Chandler Hollow filled the bathroom and Jimmy almost passed out in relief. </p><p>“Hey Chandler it’s Tommyinnit!” </p><p>“Oh hey Tommy.”</p><p>“Uhhh I wanted to say that Jimmy’s my bond and he wants me to give you a message.”</p><p>“Tommy now’s not the time-”</p><p>“He says, Chandler I know you still sleep with that damn teddy bear.”</p><p>Chandler went silent as Jimmy grinned and the two exchanged a fist bump that passed stright through Tommy and they erupted into peals of laughter. </p><p>“What, how, when?” Chandler stammered through the phone as Jimmy gave Tommy another message. </p><p>“He says to tell Karl and to not worry about him.” Chandler signed in relief.</p><p>“Wait Tommy are you ok?” Jimmy quickly yelled no but Tommy shot him a glare. </p><p>“Yeah just some stress from streaming everything should be good soon so don’t worry!” Tommy said happily as Jimmy tried to pull the phone away. </p><p>Exchanging goodbyes Tommy quickly hung up as Jimmy glanced at him blankly. </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell him?” Tommy shook his head and pulled his hood over his eyes. </p><p>“It’s my problem and no one else’s.” The bathroom was filled with tension as Tommy stood and reached for the door.</p><p>“Let’s go, I have another class.” Tommy was about to open the stall door when the bathroom door opened and the room was filled with the shuffling of feet and snickers. Tommy gritted his teeth as his hands clenched into fists. </p><p>“Hey freak, long time no see!” Jimmy could tell this wasn’t gonna end well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anyway how’s your day! leave a comment below if you liked this chapter!😊❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW: blood, bullying and fluff lots of fluff.</p><p>This chapter is short but something sweet to start off the day. (Warning ungodly amount of fluff)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jimmy phazed through the door and glared at the four boys who were holding soggy balls of toilet paper and probably planning throwing it into the stall. With a quick glance behind him Jimmy could make out the shuddering form of Tommy curled up on the floor. </p><p>Fiery rage filled him and trailed red hot up his spine. With flames flickering in his eyes Jimmy took a large swing at the nearest boy. To his surprise his fist connected with the boy's face, knocking him backward into the row of sinks. </p><p>In awe he inspected his hand under the pale lights and found no bruising or redness. On the other hand the boy he punched had a large red mark and a bloody nose. Jimmy watched with pleasure as the group dropped the toilet paper and scrambled for the door quickly exiting the bathroom with terrified faces. </p><p>Soft sobbing reached his ears and Jimmy quickly turned around, rushing back to the stall where Tommy was, curled tightly into a ball and shuddering. </p><p>¨Shhh, it's alright Tommy! ¨ Jimmy reassured as Tommy´s sobbing grew louder and the boy started to tug on his hair. With Tommy panicking Jimmy decided to take a different approach. </p><p>¨Concentrate on my voice.¨ Tommy slowly started to relax as Jimmy whispered soft words and uncurled from his ball, sitting upward against the stall wall. </p><p>Tommy slowly reached out his hand that Jimmy tried to hold and the two gasped when their hands connected. Tommy glanced upward with a shocked expression as he ran his hand along Jimmy´s arm. </p><p>¨That tickles!¨ Tommy snickered and Jimmy quickly took light of the situation and pulled the boy into a tight hug. <br/>¨How?¨ Tommy whispered. </p><p>¨I have no idea.¨ Jimmy said in awe as Tommy wrapped his arms around his torso and buried his face in Jimmy's shoulder. </p><p>¨Dont know dont care.¨ Tommy said, his voice muffled in Jimmy's shoulder as the older shifted and chuckled. </p><p>¨You have class remember.¨ Tommy let out a muffled groan before hesitantly pulling away from Jimmy and grabbed his backpack. </p><p>¨Lets go!¨ Jimmy smiled as the boy rushed from the bathroom and dodged the slippery clumps of wet paper on the ground. </p><p>Tommy's attitude completely changed from scared and hopeless to a ball of energy and happiness. Jimmy made a mental note to hug the boy more often as they walked down the hallway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How was that chapter my dear readers? (I bet you smiled while reading this😉)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW: abuse, blood, alcohol, implied suicidal thoughts </p><p>Jimmy’s saving Tommy a fucking lot this chapter. Be prepared to scream at whatever device your reading this on 😊</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy let out a loud yawn as he walked down to the library with Jimmy at his side. The ghost looked lost in thought and jolted as Tommy spoke. </p><p>“We’re here.” Tommy said softly, pushing open the oak doors and was greeted by the smell of old paper. He quickly walked up to the librarian who smiled from behind her glasses. </p><p>“Do you have any books on bonds?” Tommy asked quietly as the lady now looked sympathetic and handed him a stack of books that he lugged over to an empty table. With a loud thud the books hit the table and a large cloud of dust rose from the old papers. </p><p>“Let’s get to work!” </p><p>After a couple of tries Jimmy tried to lift the books or a page. Sadly nothing happened but Tommy quickly reassured him that was normal for everyday objects. Humans on the other hand were much different. </p><p>So Jimmy sat in the chair Tommy pulled up and watched the boy dive headfirst into the pile of books, reading every word. Tommy let out a frustrated groan and rested his head on the dusty pages, turning to stare at Jimmy with a sad frown. </p><p>“There’s nothing about bonds touching people or touching their bond for that matter!” Tommy said dully as he closed the last book and stood. </p><p>“Jimmy what time is it?” The ghost quickly turned around to stare at the clock that hung above the librarians desk. </p><p>“About four. why?” Tommy stiffened and snapped his mouth shut. Jimmy quickly noticed the tense muscles and Tommy’s hands gripping the table tightly. In a flash Tommy grabbed his bag and carried the books back to the librarian, dropping them on her counter with a thud and running to the door. </p><p>“Wait Tommy!” Jimmy shouted as he ran to catch up with the boy who was tearing through the hallway and jumping down the school stairs to bust through the school entrance and dash to the street. </p><p>Out of the corner of his eye Jimmy spotted a car speeding down the street, in the path of Tommy who was running down the crosswalk, oblivious to the oncoming car. With a pit of dread and not a moment to lose Jimmy broke into a sprint.  </p><p>The determined ghost ran into the street and grabbed Tommy by the back of his shirt, yanking the boy backwards as the car sped past. </p><p>They both fell to the ground, Tommy muttering curses as Jimmy slowly stood. </p><p>“Jeez Tommy be more careful!” Jimmy said worriedly as he helped to boy up. Tommy instead was oddly silent and staring at the retreating car with a blank face. Even more worried Jimmy shook Tommy lightly who jolted and quickly looked up at Jimmy with a small grin. </p><p>“Well that was fun!” Tommy crackled as Jimmy swatted the back of his head, his eyes filled with disapproval. </p><p>“You could have died Tommy!” Jimmy stated worriedly as he grabbed Tommy’s hand and walked down the street, making sure to look both ways as Tommy took the lead, now looking more nervous.</p><p>“I know Jimmy.” Jimmy raised his eyebrows at the dull tone as Tommy stopped outside a house now fidgeting with his hoodie and pulled his hand from Jimmy’s. </p><p>“Look whatever happens… you can’t interfere. ”</p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>“Uhh remember this morning my mom. ” Jimmy took in a shuddering breath as he recalled the morning and suddenly the events felt clear. </p><p>“Tommy if they do that I can’t just watch!” Tommy suddenly lunged and grabbed Jimmy, tightly hugging the ghost. </p><p>“You have to Jimmy, I have nowhere else to go anyway. Living in this house is my only option.” </p><p>“We can call Chandler or Karl to take you to their house!” Tommy pushed Jimmy away and he stumbled into the street quickly whipping his head up as Tommy shuddered and sobbed. The boy’s eyes locked onto Jimmys and made him recoil. </p><p>The electric blue eyes were dull and lifeless but filled with a drowning sadness that Jimmy experienced once and he barely pulled himself out with the help of his friends. </p><p>“You don't understand! I can’t leave and go anywhere, No one cares about me anymore!” Jimmy watched with a pained expression as Tommy turned around and walked into the house. </p><p>He let out a sigh and quickly walked up the steps and phased through the door as Tommy slowly walked through the kitchen. His parents were watching the tv as it played a stupid commerical about a girl named veronica. </p><p>Tommy sucked in his breath as the floorboard creaked under his shoe and his parents slowly turned their heads. His father was already wearing that shit eating grin and both very very drunk. </p><p>He flinched at the loud smash as his father shattered the beer bottle he was holding against the wall. The dark brown liquid dripped onto the floor as the man stepped closer and waved the broken bottle in his hand. </p><p>Tommy made a frightened dash to the stairs as his father yanked him backward by his shirt and slammed him against the wall. He whimpered as the broken glass moved closer and closer to his neck and the beer splashed down his shirt staining the bright red a dark color.</p><p>“Wish you never came back from school Tom’s.” His father slurred as the glass pressed against his neck harder and harder and Tommy felt his skin pierced as he let out a scream. His father laughed and held back the bottle now lowering it to Tommy’s stomach. </p><p>“We wish you were never born!” His mother yelled gleefully as she leaned against the wall to watch his father. </p><p>“This is it, I'm gonna die here.” He thought sadly as the trickling line of blood grew bigger and soaked into the hoodie. The stench of cigarettes and beer filled Tommy’s nose as he closed his eyes, accepting his fate. </p><p>“That's it.” Tommy’s eyes snapped open in shock as his father was wrenched away with a snarl. The man fell to the floor as Tommy leaned against the wall, holding a hand tightly against his neck. </p><p>Jimmy was hovering over Tommy’s father with his face set in a snarl as he punched the man over and over. His mother was just staring at her husband's bloody face with a look of wonder. </p><p>“Who the fuck-!” Jimmy gave the man no room for talking as he silenced Tommy’s father with a well aimed punch to the nose, knocking him out. The beer bottle rolled from his hand and across the room. </p><p>“Can I beat her up?” Jimmy asked his tone angry as he glared at the women. </p><p>“Uhh no!” Jimmy shot Tommy a glance of disapproval before changing to panic as the boy staggered away from the wall and collapsed. Holding out his arms Jimmy caught Tommy who was turning pale. </p><p>The frantic ghost tugged at Tommy’s pocket and managed to free his phone, using the boy's hand he dialed the only number who lived closest to Tommy.</p><p>“I got it- Hello who the fuck it this!” A voice unlike Wilburs came through the phone as a scuffle sounded in the background. </p><p>“Can you hear me?” Jimmy asked frantically into the speaker as he carried Tommy into the bedroom. </p><p>“Yeah who the fuck is this?”</p><p>“Jimmy Donldson, do you know Wilbur Soot? Get him on the line right now!”</p><p>“Yeah I’m his bond buddy, hold for a sec.” yelling came from the phone again and Jimmy sighed with relief as Wilbur's voice floated into the room.</p><p>“Jimmy, where is Tommy?” </p><p>“We need help at Tommy house, bring medical supplies now!” Wilbur went silent. </p><p>“Jschlatt you said you heard Jimmy right?”</p><p>“Give me the phone you dickhead!” </p><p>“Wilbur can’t hear you because you're not his bond, just tell me!” Jimmy repeated the message hurriedly as Tommy moaned on the floor, blood slowly pooled beneath Jimmy’s knees where he knelt next to him. </p><p>“I’m on my way.” Wilbur said as the phone hung up and Jimmy relaxed his muscles in relief but held his own transparent hand against Tommy’s neck, trying to staunch the flow of blood that just melted through. </p><p>“Damn it Tommy.” </p><p>“You're gonna be the death of me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW: Blood</p><p>So for some help bonds can hear each other through phones but otherwise can’t see,hear, or touch. Sometimes if bonds want to they can show their form to other bonds.</p><p>In rare cases some bonds can feel their humans emotions and touch them along with other people. And sometimes bonds can pick up inanimate objects like cups or phones. This will come later in the story. </p><p>Also everyone lives in Florida apart from the beast crew.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Wilbur´s phone rang he placed it on the table where Schlatt started to ask Tommy questions. With a glare he tried to get the phone back but the enthusiastic ghost kept him at bay until Schlatt stopped smiling and now looked serious. </p><p>¨Jimmy Dondlson is on the phone wants to talk to you.¨ Wilbur pushed the ghost out of the way and scrambled for the phone, holding it up to his ear. </p><p>¨Jimmy where is Tommy?¨ nothing but pure silence came from the phone and Wilbur frowned, turning back to Schlatt with an annoyed expression. </p><p>¨Very funny Jschlatt.¨ Wilbur said annoyed and Schlatt looked surprised. </p><p>¨Wait let me talk again.¨ With a reluctant sigh Wilbur placed the phone back on the table as Schlatt hovered above it. </p><p>¨Jimmy where is Tommy?¨ </p><p>¨We need help at Tommy house, bring medical supplies now!¨ Schlatt quickly turned to Wilbur and repeated the message as Wilbur fell silent and stared at the phone with a blank expression. </p><p>¨We´re on our way.¨ With that Wilbur hanged up the phone and dashed to the door, grabbing his coat and a small first aid kit he always kept in the kitchen. His car keys jingled as he ran down the driveway and yanked the car door open.</p><p>Wilbur pulled out the driveway and made a note to call Phil later about Tommy´s condition. Phil and Techno decided to all live in the same house and Techno moved from california to Phils surprise. Phil was at work and Techno at school. </p><p>Wilbur smiled at the memory of Phil letting him dropout of college and the shocked look on Technos face before they all burst into laughter. He quickly pulled himself from the memory to swerve from an oncoming car as he braked before Tommy's house. </p><p>A bright flash of light startled Wilbur as Schlatt appeared in the passenger seat with a withering glare. </p><p>¨You fucker! Slow down next time!¨ Wilbur paid no mind as he ran up the stairs and through the open door, coming to a halt at the unconscious body´s of two people. Schlatt let out a slow whistle and Wilbur stepped over the man and up the stairs. </p><p>¨Tommy!¨ Wilbur said softly as he quickly took in the flowing blood and took off his yellow sweater, wrapping it tightly around his neck to slow the blood flow. An odd feeling of cold touched his arm and he flinched. </p><p>Schlatt meanwhile was staring at a spot on the blood soaked floor with sadness before patting a patch of air. WIlbur stared at him with wide eyes at his odd movements. </p><p>¨Wilbur stop staring it's rude.¨ Schlatt said quietly as Wilbur gently lifted Tommy off the ground and walked down the stairs. </p><p>¨I was patting Jimmy on the back you idiot.¨ </p><p>¨So Jimmy is Tommy´s bond.¨ Schlatt nodded as they walked out the door, past the unconscious parents that Schlatt kicked with a grin. </p><p>Schlatt cocked his head in the car ¨Wait Wilbur give Jimmy Tommy´s phone.¨ Wilbur quickly pulled out Tommy's phone and laid it on the back seat as he began to drive. Loud ringing filled the car as Wilburs phone received a call. Schlatt moved closer to the phone as Wibur accepted the call. </p><p>¨Jimmy asked where should we take him.¨ Wilbur stared at his bond with wide eyes. </p><p>¨You can hear him?¨ </p><p>¨Yes you idiot, somehow bonds can hear each other using phones.¨ Schlatt shot back. </p><p>¨Well we can't go to the hospital because they'll ask who you're bonded to and search the records and that could be problematic for Tommy.¨ Schlatt nodded and ducked back down to listen to the phone. </p><p>¨We could take him to our house where I live with Techno and Phil?¨ Wilbur said as he speeded down the street toward his house. </p><p>¨Jimmy says Tommy thinks you don't care about him.¨ Wilbur drew in a choked breath and almost slammed down the brake as he turned a corner. </p><p>¨Tommy doesn't-¨ Schlatt gazed sadly at the boy who was propped up in the back seat and leaning on the invisible body of Jimmy. ¨We can discuss this later let's get him home.¨ Wilbur parked before the house as the sun slowly set and casted shadows over the ground. </p><p>Wilbur slammed the door open and rushed into the living room, setting Tommy down on the couch as Techno and Phil emerged from the kitchen with confused looks that changed into horror.</p><p>¨Phil help him.¨ Wilbur asked desperately as Techno pushed past and walked through Schlatt who was hovering above the floor and standing next to someone.</p><p>Phil grabbed a roll of bandages and alcohol and went to work. Blood poured more slowly onto the white couch, staining it red but Wilbur could care less about the fabric. Techno slowly turned him away and dragged him into his bedroom where a pile of clothes landed in his arms. </p><p>¨ you're covered in blood. Go change.¨ Wilbur nodded as he went into his room. </p><p>¨Schlatt can you stay outside?¨ The man nodded and glided out the door. Wilbur was happy that he had some respect and didn't barge in like a pervert. </p><p>He finally got the scale of how much blood stained his clothes as he took a quick bath in the bathroom each room had and changed into dry clothes with a smile. </p><p>Phil was leaning over the couch with blood stained hands and a suit that he didn't change from. </p><p>¨He should be stable for the next few days.¨ Schlatt sighed in relief along with Wilbur who started to speak to thin air. </p><p>¨Jimmy if you can hear me Tommy´s alright!¨ Schaltt smiled and gestured to Jimmy who was hovering beside Tommy. </p><p>¨Wilbur can't see or hear you but I can see you at least.¨ Jimmy quickly turned around and hugged Wilbur who flinched at the sudden cold. </p><p>¨Schlatt what was that?!¨ </p><p>¨Jimmy hugged you.¨ Wilbur smiled softly ¨Tell him I said thank you.¨ Schlatt repeated the message and watched Jimmy smile before returning to Tommy's side. Phil just stood against the couch watching with a confused expression.</p><p>¨Can someone tell me what the fuck is going on?¨ Wilbur let out a groan. </p><p>¨This is gonna be a fucking long night.¨ Schlatt said grinning as he tugged at Wilbur's hair. </p><p>¨So it seems.¨ Wilbur stated, grabbing Phil´s mug of coffee and taking a long sip.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hopefully my summary clears up some stuff also how’s your day going?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I did this chapter in 30 minutes so sorry if it sucks. It is also short.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A bolt of pain stabbed at Tommy’s neck and he let out a whimper, curling into a tight ball as light flashed through his eyelids. A gentle hand brushed his hair lightly and Tommy blinked his eyes open, staring upward at Jimmy who smiled softly. </p><p>“How do you feel?” </p><p>“Like shit.” Tommy rasped, his voice crackly as he twisted his head and winced at the throbbing pain. Jimmy’s smile faded but quickly stood at Tommy’s side to help the boy up. A loud clanking emitted from the kitchen and they both walked toward the door, peering in. </p><p>Phil stood by the stove, cooking pancakes while Wilbur sat next to Techno. All three looked exhausted and Tommy felt a pang of guilt as Phil yawned and quickly turned to stare at him. </p><p>“Good morning Tommy and Jimmy!” Tommy smiled weakly as Phil gestured at an empty seat with a smile. </p><p>“How do you feel Tommy?” Techno rumbled, his long hair in knots and his eyes small slits behind his glasses. Wilbur looked the same, his beanie askew and curly hair tangled. </p><p>“I’m fine guys!” Tommy could see Jimmy frown from the corner of his eye and rolled his eyes as Phil dished out pancakes and tossed the pan in the sink before grabbing his coat. </p><p>“Alright I have work and you have school. Wilbur will stay home and look after Tommy.” Techno grumbled under his breath and Wilbur shot a smile at Tommy who just glanced down at his untouched plate of food.</p><p>After a quick hug Phil left the house and Techno grabbed his bag, uttering a muffled goodbye before walking out the door and to his school. The kitchen was silent as Wilbur and Tommy shifted in their seats. </p><p>“Talk to the kid!” Wilbur glared at the ghost who sat across from him hovering above phils chair. </p><p>“You should talk to Wilbur Tommy.” Jimmy said gently as Tommy bored a hole in the table before clenching his fist’s.</p><p>“SHUT UP!” Wilbur and Tommy screamed and froze, locking eyes with each other as the two ghost’s fell silent with wide eyes. </p><p>“Is Jimmy sprouting a lecture?” </p><p>“Is Schlatt yelling at you?” WIlbur chuckled and rose from the table as Schlatt wheezed, his hand flying through the table as he banged it against nothing. Jimmy let out a choked snort as the two left the kitchen. </p><p>“Want to play some minecraft?” </p><p>“Sure.” Tommy said slowly as they walked into Wilburs room with the trailing ghost’s. Jimmy went silent and frowned at Tommy who looked nervous and hesitant to follow Wilbur. </p><p>So he’s still nervous around others. Jimmy thought as the two booted up minecraft and Tommy took Wilbur’s seat while the older hovered over his shoulder.  </p><p>“Wilbur can you not hover?” Wilbur frowned at the statement but drifted backwards onto the bed as Tommy let out a small sigh and joined the SMP.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope everyone has a good day and don't forget to bookmark this story if you like it or comment :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I hate plot holes with every fiber of my being. </p><p>Also cannon has failed me so I have taken to reading fanfics.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the fuck are you doing Dream?!” Tommy shouted as Dream let out a cold laugh and punched his character again. </p><p>“Go tell Wilbur I said hi!” Tommy’s finger clicked the mouse too late as Dream landed the last hit, causing him to lose all three canon lives and the red respawn screen to appear. He quickly ended the stream, and chuckled, watching his chat dissolve into an angry flood of text. </p><p>“You did great Tommy!” Wilbur whispered, grinning from a spot on the bed, out of sight of his camera. A flood of pings from the open discord caused Wilbur to let out a laugh. </p><p>Technoblade= Wilbur turned into a child lmao.</p><p>Philza= Techno why are you on the discord? Get back to school!</p><p>Dream= Tommy nice acting, explain why you're at Phil's house.</p><p>Niki= You did great Tommy! Why are you in Wilbur’s bedroom?</p><p>Tubbo= That was pogchamp! Please explain Niki’s question.</p><p>“Wilbur what should I do?” Panicked, Tommy glanced at Wilbur who shooed him out of the chair and started to type. </p><p>Wilbur Soot= Hey guys Wilbur here! Tommy needed a place to stay so he’s living with Phil and us for a bit.</p><p>Dream= Ah ok. Nice to see your back in business Tommy! Thought you died when you stopped streaming and tweeting the past few months. </p><p>Wilbur chuckled with his back facing away from Tommy who was staring at the message with a smile that flashed into a grimace. Schlatt’s eyes darted to Tommy’s face and he looked down at Wilbur with a light hearted chuckle. </p><p>“Better check on Tommy buddy.” </p><p>“What do you mean? He looks fine.” Tommy jolted as Wilbur rose from the chair and started talking to thin air. Whistling echoed through the room as Jimmy rose from the bed and stretched. </p><p>“Why are you doing that? Can you feel anything?” Tommy asked quietly as Wilbur gave him a concerned look before exiting through the door. </p><p>“Nah but it’s a good thing to do anyway!” Jimmy said cheerfully while Tommy frowned.</p><p>“You looked upset at Dream’s text. Why?” A cold sensation trickled down his spine as Jimmy gazed at him with an odd look. He shivered before walking to the door in silence, ignoring Jimmy’s question. </p><p>“I wish that no one cared. It would make everything easier anyway.” For a second Tommy turned pale and his eyes changed to a glazed over sheen. Color seeped back into his features and he grinned back at Jimmy who looked ready to cry. </p><p>“Wha- was it something I said! Wait don’t cry!” Tommy sputtered as the man wiped away tears and extended a hand. </p><p>“Promise me Tommy you won’t do anything stupid.” </p><p>“Well I can’t promise you-”</p><p>“Promise that you won't try to harm yourself in any way.” Tommy snapped his mouth shut and locked eyes with Jimmy who still had teardrops in the corners of his eyes. With a groan he shakily took his hand and they both shook. </p><p>“Tommy I made lunch!” </p><p>“Coming Wilbur!” A lost broken boy sparked in an icy sea with a roaring flame beside him. Tommy walked to the kitchen, holding hands with Jimmy who hid a frown at the churning feeling of fear that nagged at his mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hate cannon also every father figure in Tommy's life has failed him.<br/>-Awesamdude<br/>-Phil</p><p>Jimmy needs to join the smp and kick everyone's ass and steal Tommy away. (You know what I'm gonna make a fanfic on that... fuck cannon.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ok before we start I am going to make a second book once I finish this. (Also don’t kill me for this chapter I am so sorry 😂)</p><p>And it has to do with demons, angels and a 1967 Chevrolet Impala. </p><p>Take your guesses on what the next book could be about I’m curious 😊</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>¨I´m going upstairs to stream!¨ Tommy waved him off while Phil walked up the stairs to his bed room and shut the door. </p><p>¨Don't brother me and there's food in the fridge!¨ Tommy slantured off the couch where he was laying and troped to the kitchen looking for food. With a sandwich in hand him and Jimmy entred Wilburs room where he was streaming. </p><p>¨What´s up chat!¨ Wilbur shouted with glee as he turned his monitor showing the fast flowing text to Tommy who stiffened. </p><p>An odd feeling of fear doused Tommy in icy coldness and he watched Jimmy shiver from where he was sitting on Wilbur´s bed. Wilbur´s chat was filled with the chanting of HELP PHIL in all caps. </p><p>A loud thump came from above as Wilbur and Tommy locked eyes. Wilbur frantically ended his stream and rushed out the room and up the stairs, throwing Phil´s door open to see the man lying face first on the ground.</p><p>¨Phil can you hear me!?¨  Wilbur yelled as he sat next to Phil and rolled him over. Tommy could feel Jimmy trying to pull him away to no avail as he moved closer. </p><p>¨Wilbur. I-I Don-t-t think h-es br-ea-thing!¨ Tommy choked out as Wilbur fixed his glassy eyes on Phils cell phone that was on his desk.</p><p>Tommy slumped to his knees while the ringing of the phone echoed through the room. He could barely feel the cold hands of Jimmy lifting him up and carrying him out the room. Jimmy´ś mouth was moving but he could hear nothing over the loud sounds of sirens. </p><p>When the emt´s draped Phil´s body with a white sheet and started to carry him out of the house Tommy lost it. He let out a loud wail and lunged toward the paramedics who only gazed at him with pity. </p><p>Cold hands wrapped around his torso and held him back as Phil´s body was loaded into a truck and carted off. Tommy was barely aware of the screaming that came from him. Jimmy still held him tightly while he sobbed and fell to the floor. </p><p>¨Tommy? Wilbur? Where is Phil?¨ His head shot up to a confused Techno who stood in the doorway, holding a backpack in one hand. Wilbur stumbled from Phil´s room holding his phone and waved it around with a deranged smile. </p><p>¨Hello Techno! I found the reason to Phil´s sudden death!¨ Tehno dropped his bag and glanced between Tommy and Wilbur who released a small giggle. With a grunt Tommy was pulled behind Techno by Jimmy as Wilbur stalked forward. </p><p>¨Look! Look at what Phil was reading!¨ Techno moved his head forward to stare at the tiny text on Phil´s phone.</p><p>¨On the UK news. Loving wife and mother Kristin minecraft has died tragically today in a hit and run...¨ Techno trailed off while Wilbur giggled. </p><p>¨Now I have nothing left! NO ONE IN THIS GOD FORSAKEN WORLD!¨Wilbur roared and paced the room angrily. </p><p>¨Wilbur you have us remember!?¨ Techno shouted, trying to calm him down. Tommy shuddered and pressed tighter against Jimmy who watched the argument grow between WIlbur and Techno.</p><p>¨I´ll let it burn!¨ Wilbur sang, walking into the kitchen and reemerging with a small box of matches. The atmosphere within the house turned violent as Techno tackled Wilbur, pinning him to the ground. A smoking match hit the carpet as a fire quickly filled the house. </p><p>Schlatt was desperately trying to pull Wilbur away from the fire but the man only shooed him away and gazed at the surrounding flames with a loopy grin. </p><p>Techno quickly stood and looked at the open front door where Tommy stood desperately trying to get to him and Wilbur but was being held backward by an unseen force. The rising flames made him cough and his eyes watered.</p><p>¨Jimmy take Tommy and leave!¨ Tommy let out a scream that pierced Techno´s heart and struggled even more. </p><p>¨No I can't Wilbur´s not right!”</p><p>¨Everything will be fine Tommy! Go!¨ Jimmy panicked and gazed between Wilbur, Techno. With a sad smile he rammed his hand against Tommy´s neck, causing the boy to drop like a ton of bricks. He rushed out the door into chaos. </p><p>Police and firefighters were desperately trying to put out the roaring fire and paid no attention to the invisible man carrying a child through the throng of people.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>DONT KILL ME PLEASEEEEEEE</p><p>TW: character death blood injury</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>¨Their dead aren't they.¨ Tommy said slowly, leaning his head backwards to rest against the cold concrete wall. Jimmy sat before him with a pained expression that twisted his heart and he knew Phil, Techno, and Wilbur were never coming back. </p><p>“The-re g-o-ne then? Wh-y WHY THE FUCK IS THIS HAPPENING?!” Tommy screamed and thrusted his head into his hands as rain started to pour down. Within minutes he was soaked and shivering in the cold puddle of water that surrounded him. </p><p>¨Come on, get up Tommy.¨</p><p>¨No.¨ Jimmy let out a groan as Tommy moved away from his hands and schooted deeper into the corner.</p><p>¨Let's go find somewhere safe.¨ Tommy looked upward with puffy eyes that made Jimmy's heart squeeze painfully. </p><p>¨Fine.¨ Since arguing with Jimmy was impossible he took his hand and Jimmy let out a snort. </p><p>¨What´ś so funny?¨ Tommy asked, sulking as Jimmy broke into a laugh as they walked out the ally. </p><p>¨Your like half of Karl and Chandler, stuffed into a kid body and given five sodas.¨ Jimmy said wheezing with a grin as Tommy shot him a withering glare. </p><p>¨Well your old!¨ Jimmy started laughing harder as Tommy briskly walked away. </p><p>¨Keep up old man!¨ </p><p>¨I will possess you if you don't stop! ¨ </p><p>¨Shut the fuck up!¨ Tommy yelled, finally cracking a grin and ran down a crosswalk. Jimmy could only watch in horror as a red mountaineer (anyone get this reference?) crashed into Tommy. The sicking crack echoed in his brain and he froze.</p><p>Onlookers rushed to the boy´ś side who was unconscious and bleeding. Loud sirens and flashing lights made Jimmy fall to his knees as Tommy was loaded into an ambulance and whisked away to a nearby hospital.</p><p>The familiar glowing light enveloped him and Jimmy was flying through a tunnel before stumbling to Tommy´ś side in the ambulance. </p><p>¨Multiple fractured ribs, collapsed lung, possible head trauma… Dream this kid doesn't look to good.¨</p><p>¨Michael this kid is like a brother I won't let him die.¨ Surprised Jimmy swiveled to look at two emts who were grabbing needles and pumps. </p><p>Jimmy had seen Dream in person once, the fluffy blonde hair and green eyes were a signature trait of the man who matched the emt who was sticking a IV in Tommy´s vein. </p><p>¨We´re here.¨ Michael shouted and Jimmy watched the two push Tommy out the ambulance and through the hospital doors. Once situated in a room he had to hover close to the ceiling to avoid the crowd of doctors and nurses. </p><p>¨Start doing chest compression!¨ </p><p>¨His breathing is fading!¨ Jimmy felt his heart shrink as everything went black. He woke up gasping for air as white tears trailed down his face and the familiar form of Tommy appeared before him also crying.</p><p>¨Jimmy? Everything hurts! I can't start my heart or anything! I keep seeing a weird white light! What is happening!?¨ </p><p>¨Whoa calm down Tommy!¨ Tommy only sobbed harder as the muffled sound of a slowing heartbeat echoed around them. Jimmy slowly pulled the crying teen into a tight hug as the heartbeat monitor droned to a flatline. </p><p>¨ Sometimes we can't fight death Tommy. It comes and goes and in your case the impact of the hit was to much.¨ Jimmy said sadly, caressing Tommy's hair gently.</p><p>¨So it was my time?¨ </p><p>¨No but sometimes life throws curveballs and this one was thrown to hard.¨ Tommy let out a wet chuckle and took Jimmy's hand as a white door popped into existence. </p><p>¨Do we go through?¨</p><p>¨I guess?¨ They both took hesitant steps toward the door and peeked through. </p><p>¨Why the fuck is it so bright!¨ Tommy yelled as a gust of wind pushed them through the door and onto the platform.</p><p>¨I have no idea!¨ </p><p>¨Finally some new faces!¨ A cheery voice startled them both and they whirled around. Tommy couldn't help but grin as Jimmy thrusted his arm to the side, blocking the man from approaching him.</p><p>¨Jeez your tense!¨Upon further glances Tommy hated the man´s fashion choice, a red suit with a messy blue shirt underneath and ratty jeans with a pair of sneakers. </p><p>¨Who are you?¨ Jimmy asked, his voice now a tone of confusion and something else. Tommy glanced upward nervously and looked down as the platform revolved around a sphere of light. Multiple other platforms also revolved and had groups of people huddled together. </p><p>¨You can call me Chuck! Or you mortals call me god anyway.¨ Tommy's mind screamed for him to stop but he couldn't help but snicker.</p><p>¨Your god? You like a homeless person!¨ Tommy ignored Jimmy's glare as Chuck settled his gaze on him. Every platform halted and the sphere seemed to dim. <br/>¨Nice kid you got there. Your is bond I assume?¨ Jimmy nodded silently as Chuck grinned and pulled out a paper that fell to the floor and off the platform. </p><p>Tommy gawked as the paper kept going till it disappeared into the clouds. </p><p>¨How long does that thing go for?!¨ Chuck gave him a disapproving stare.</p><p>¨It's not a thing. It's a list of everyone entering and leaving heaven. It also tells me who stays in heaven and who goes to hell!¨ </p><p>¨Now I was intending to start with you.¨ Jimmy stiffened as Chuck pointed at him but slowly moved his finger to point at Tommy who looked at him with wide eyes. </p><p>¨But let's start with the littlest first.¨ Chuck coughed and held out his hand. ¨Take it. I won't bite.¨ Annoyed Tommy took his hand and shuddered as his body turned ice cold then flaming hot. He quickly snatched his hand back as Chuck hummed and scrolled through his list. </p><p>¨Ah yes! Tommy, 16 years old, terrible home life, mental, physical, and social problems, calls everyone a bitch almost every thirty minute...¨ </p><p>Tommy growled and jostled Jimmy who looked down and frowned. </p><p>¨You tried to commit sucidie multiple times, and almost died to your father who slashed your neck open with a beer bottle...Oh? What's this! Jimmy saved you? ¨</p><p>¨I had to or he would die.¨ Jimmy said roughly as Chuck nodded, wrapping the list up with a wave of his hand and tucked it back into his suit. </p><p>¨I have heard many things about you Jimmy Dondlson. Helping the poor, saving the earth by planting 20 million trees, donating money to hundreds of people, donating food to shelters. And the list goes on of your great endeavors!¨</p><p>¨Welcome to heaven Jimmy!¨ Jimmy looked shocked and quickly turned to Tommy who was looking at them with a confused expression. </p><p>¨Wait what about Tommy? I have to stay with him!¨ Tommy winced as Jimmy started to shout at Chuck who looked bored. </p><p>¨Jimmy, Tommy has done almost nothing that deems himself worthy of heaven!¨</p><p>¨He's coming with me no matter what you say!¨ Chuck let out a sigh and shook his head. </p><p>¨Sorry Jimmy, that's not how it works.¨ </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>¨But once you become an angel I can have you hunt him down if he survives!¨ </p><p>¨What do you mean survives?¨ In the moment of Jimmy´s confusion Chuck waved his hand at Tommy who flew backward off the platform and into the sphere.</p><p>¨TOMMY!¨ Jimmy yelled in desperation as the boy disappeared into the white light. </p><p>¨Don´t worry hell isn't that bad! Apart from the toture and endless amounts of pain but he will be fine!¨ </p><p>¨I have a meeting in ten minutes so let's go!¨ Numb, Jimmy was barely aware of Chuck grabbing his arm and leading him down a hallway that they teleported into. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile 3.5 million timelines away Karl awoke with a start. The rattling of a chest quickly drew his attention and he hopped from his bed. Climbing a small ladder he opened the chest and stared down at the glowing book with unease.</p><p>Of the millions of books he wrote about, each timeline he visited none had started to glow and shake. He remembered this timeline well. The story was incredibly sad and it was the few where Karl was a viewer instead of a character. </p><p>He could only watch the timeline play out from Jimmy´ś death to Tommy´ś demise. He remembered the book ended when Tommy and Jimmy both walked into heaven, content and happy.</p><p>So to his surprise the book spat out another book with almost the same title. Instead it´s cover had the duo with frightened faces, Tommy had glowing red horns and a wispy tail while Jimmy had a broken halo and a large set of wings. </p><p>¨Who the honk are they?¨Karl muttered as three figures also appeared next to the duo. Their forms were too blurry to make out but Karl could tell they were not from any timeline he had seen. </p><p>Pulling out the first book Karl flipped through it hastily and almost dropped it in shock. The ending was completely rewritten and now had a page burned out. With shaky hands he dumped it back into the chest and grabbed the second book and opened a portal. Stepping through into darkness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anyone get the red mountaineer reference? It’s from the key saga of hifive studios. </p><p>So everyone thank you for reading book one of binding soul! Book two will be released shortly and the title will be the same ¨binding soul book two¨ </p><p>So don't forget to search and bookmark for the next part of Jimmy´s and Tommy´s adventure! It will be a crossover with supernatural so have fun :D</p><p>(Disclaimer: I have not watched all of Supernatural so some parts may be wonky.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. ANNOUNCEMENT!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AHHHHHHHHHHHH</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BOOK TWO HAS BEEN POSTED, NO STORY CHAPTERS AS OF NOW. </p><p>THE BOOK WILL NOT FOLLOW CANNON STORYLINE OF SUPERNATURAL ONLY BITS AND PEICES. </p><p>NO SMUT SO ALL YOU HORNY PEOPLE CAN LEAVE.</p><p> </p><p>Go check the book out! Comment, kudo and I highly recommend bookmarking! :D</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066810/chapters/74047614</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>